


Killing to survive

by ZeStrawberry



Series: Dangan Games [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 12 districts, Alternative Universe - Hunger Games, BTW used the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator, Maybe a little ooc sometimes because of the simulator, POV Changes, RIP my favorites as always in dr, Random - Freeform, Stories with the events, Stupid deaths, murders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeStrawberry/pseuds/ZeStrawberry
Summary: 24 tributes, one girl and one boy from each district is sent to an arena to kill each other. There will be only one survivor, so who will win?The things happening was decided by the BrantSteele Hunger Games Simulator, so the most innocent characters have just as much of a chance as the strong and smart ones, and everything is pretty random at times.Good luck and may the bagle`s be ever in your flavour!





	1. The Tributes

District 1

Makoto Naegi

Peko Pekoyama

District 2

Hajime Hinata

Toko Fukawa

District 3

Nagito Komaeda

Mukuro Ikusaba

District 4

Kiyotaka Ishimaru

Chiaki Nanami

District 5

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

Celestia Ludenberg

District 6

Kazuichi Souda

Seiko Kimura

District 7

Gundam Tanaka

Ruruka Ando

District 8

Chihiro Fujisaki

Chisa Yukizome

District 9

Byakuya Togami

Mikan Tsumiki

District 10

Kyosuke Munakata

Junko Enoshima

District 11

Juzo Sakakura

Kiyoko Kirigiri

District 12

Ryota Mitarai

Sonia Nevermind

 


	2. The Bloodbath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the games begin!

**Kazuichi POV**

I feel so afraid. In less than sixty seconds this terrifying nightmare will become a reality. 23 of us are going to be dead in less than one week most likely. If I am completely honest with myself, I feel like my chances are small. My plan is to just escape from the Cornucopia, to just get as far away as possible. Many of these tributes could easily kill me, but I will not give up. I will do my best. I promised everyone at home in district 6 and Seiko Kimura, the girl from my district said the same. And then the games began.

I stood there frozen close to my platform, just frozen, watching my fellow victims in this horrible situation. I watched as 7 other tributes run away as the horn sounded, but I had to watch.

I saw the little short girly looking boy, Chihiro from district 8 and the girl from district 2, Toko stand too close to each other, both with a little knife. Both of them just stood there and surprisingly they tried to get the game makers to stop the games, saying that they would both kill themselves if the games didn't  stop right away. Everybody knew that the games wouldn't stop just because of a simple threat, so only a few seconds later, they killed themselves right before my eyes.

I looked quickly away to see many of the other tributes grab different kinds of stuff. The boy from from the now dead Toko`s district Hajime grabbed a shovel, looking ready to defend himself if needed to. The pretty blond girl from district 12. She could almost kill him without him complaining. She was now running away with a huge bag, looking really proud of herself. Sonia was her name. Maybe he should try to find her later to create an alliance? No. He had to work on his own and focus. 

The cornucopia was probably full with powerful weapons. He could see two boys, each with a spear, probably from inside of the cornucopia. They were both from higher districts than himself. Makoto from district 1 and Nagito from district 3. Both of them had an enormous presence, almost scaring me even though they were far away from him. Another guy, the nut job from district 7, the one who always talked to Sonia, was also at the cornucopia with a trident in his hand. He could not even remember his name. Why didn't anyone kill anyone? Those guys were way to close to each other to not do anything about it.

Really? Another guy? It was the pale guy with the dangerous look in his eyes from district 10. He only grabbed a shield that was leaning on the cornucopia before running away. He looked around just to watch the girl with the hair drills grab as much food as she could before running away and the overconfident guy from district 9 grab a backpack before also he ran away. There were less and less people here. Surprisingly few deaths though. 

Ruruka, the girl from the nut jobs district grabbed something that could be a first aid kit and the girl from district 11 grabbed some alcohol and a rag before both girls escaping. Had I seen my district partner run away? Were she already dead? Oh no. She was fighting with the dangerous girl from district 3 for a basket of bread, resulting in the girl breaking Seiko`s nose in the process. Only a few seconds they were also running away in different directions, but not before Seiko sent me a sad smile to say goodbye. I nodded before I once again was frozen. 

I bliked a couple of times before I quickly decided to run too before I got killed by one of those guys by the Cornucopia. Faster, faster. The last thing I saw at before I ran away was the poor girl who always had tried to cheer us up at the training grounds, Chiaki from district 4 get brutally strangled  by a rope that Chisa from poor Chihiro`s district, killing Chiaki. I need to survive. I have to. Even if I have to kill to do it.

 

_Chihiro Fujisaki and Toko Fukawa threaten a double suicide. It fails and they die._

_Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu runs away from the Cornucopia._

_Kiyotaka Ishimaru runs away from the Cornucopia._

_Hajime Hinata grabs a shovel._

_Sonia Nevermind finds a bag full of explosives._

_Mikan Tsumiki runs away from the Cornucopia._

_Ryota Mitarai runs away from the Cornucopia._

_Makoto Naegi takes a spear from inside the cornucopia._

_Mukuro Ikusaba breaks Seiko Kimura's nose for a basket of bread._

_Peko Pekoyama runs away from the Cornucopia._

_Byakuya Togami grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty._

_Gundham Tanaka retrieves a trident from inside the cornucopia._

_Kiyoko Kirigiri snatches a bottle of alcohol and a rag._

_Celestia Ludenberg gathers as much food as she can._

_Ruruka Ando clutches a first aid kit and runs away._

_Juzo Sakakura runs away from the Cornucopia._

_Nagito Komaeda takes a spear from inside the cornucopia._

_Junko Enoshima runs away from the Cornucopia._

_Kazuichi Souda runs away from the Cornucopia._

_Kyosuke Munakata grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia._

_Chisa Yukizome strangles Chiaki Nanami with a rope._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write another one later you can comment who you want to have in the games and who you want to replace. 
> 
> If you also have a better title for the story I would be happy to hear it!


End file.
